


Notebook Secrets

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam keeps a notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notebook Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)

Liam keeps a notebook.

It isn’t particularly special looking. It isn’t pretty or even that big. It fits nicely in her suitcase pocket, and on occasions, her handbag. It is leather bound and along the inside cover, she has random lyrics scribbled in there. Not just lyrics from the bands’ songs but from other musicians as well.

Sometimes, whenever the mood strikes, she’ll jot down ideas, lyrics, poems, whatever is running through her mind. It’s getting quite full after four years of being in One Direction. Not that she hasn’t gone through countless other notebooks, of course, but this one is special to her. 

Its contents hold the key to her heart. There are lyrics that haven’t ever seen the light of day. There are scribbles in the margins of the pages that contain little notes of what she’s feeling, of whatever may be on her mind at that time. But most of all, there’s a particular song that she wrote almost two years ago now. No one has seen it. She’s been particularly protective of this song. She doesn’t want it to fall into the wrong hands, lest it somehow get out in public. No, this song was for Liam and Liam alone.

Which is why, when her notebook goes missing, Liam almost has a heart attack. She searches the bus looking for it but can’t find it anywhere. She swears she had it in her hotel room the previous night but when she checked her bag after they got on the tour bus later, it had been missing. It’s enough to make her panic, her mind whirring with the possibility that someone has her notebook and has seen her innermost private thoughts. It makes her sick to even think about.

Liam is seconds away from rifling through the other girls’ things when she hears a noise behind her. Niall appears, eating straight from a bag of crisps, looking at Liam with a curious gaze.

“Y’alright, Liam?” she asks. 

Liam looks up. “Yeah, uh,” she stops and turns to face Niall a little better. “You haven’t happened to have seen a leather bound notebook lying anywhere, have you?”

Niall shakes her head. “Sorry, no,” she replies. “D’you need a hand to look?”

Liam hesitates then nods. “Please,” she says. “I swear it was in my bag but it’s not.”

“It’s alright, Auntie Niall will help.” She gives Liam a grin and sets down her crisp packet, dusting off her fingers on her jeans.

They start looking together for the book, going through Liam’s things once again. Half an hour later, they’re still looking, and have moved to look through the other girls’ stuff at Niall’s insistence, just in case. Their search is fruitless, though, and Liam sits down on one of the lower bunks with a heavy sigh.

“What’s so special about this notebook, anyway?” Niall asks, sitting across from her. Their knees bump together in the short distance and Liam puts her head in her hands.

“It just is,” she replies softly. “It has some personal things in it.”

“…But we don’t keep secrets,” Niall says, sounding a little hurt.

“Not like that, Ni,” Liam assures her. “Just random lyrics, poems and the like. It isn’t a journal or anything.”

“Alright,” Niall replies. “We’ll ask the others if they’ve seen it.”

Liam sighs again. It’s not something she wants to do but she’ll do it if she has to. The less people who know about the notebook, the better. Just as she gets up to go find the others to ask them, Zayn wanders into the bunk area of the bus.

“Hey, Li,” she says softly. “I think this is yours.”

Liam stares at her with wide eyes. In her outstretched hand is Liam’s notebook. She quickly grabs for it and holds it close to her chest. “Thank you,” she says. 

“Well, now that that’s done, I’m going to find some food,” Niall announces. She pats Liam on the shoulder as she leaves. 

The silence is a little awkward between Zayn and Liam once Niall has gone. 

“You didn’t… look in it, did you?” Liam asks.

“Just the first page,” Zayn replies. “Once I saw that it was your writing, I figured you’d misplaced it. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Liam lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” she says. She tucks the notebook away, deep inside of her bag where it will hopefully stay put this time. “Where’d you find it?”

“On the floor in the hotel,” Zayn replies. “You alright? You seem a bit off.”

“I’m fine,” Liam replies. “Just a bit stressed. I thought I’d lost it.”

Zayn nods and reaches out to squeeze Liam’s hand gently. “C’mon, let’s go play some video games while Louis isn’t here to hog the console.”

“Alright,” Liam agrees. She follows Zayn back into the main area of the bus and sits down on the sofa next to her. Zayn passes her a controller and sets up a game, her thumbs moving quickly over the buttons before Liam even has a chance to react.

They play for a little while before Liam sets the controller back down, unable to focus on the game they’re playing.

“You can tell me, you know,” Zayn starts as she sets her controller down as well. “I’m not going to judge you.”

Liam sighs. “It’s just got personal stuff in it,” she replies. “Just lyrics, really.”

“If it was _just_ lyrics, you wouldn’t have been that scared about someone finding it.”

Liam bites her bottom lip. “They’re just how I work out my feelings.”

Zayn nods. “Cool,” she says. “Well, I’m here to talk if you want.”

Liam nods. She knows. Zayn’s her very best friend and she loves her to pieces but she isn’t sure that Zayn would understand if she read the lyrics describing a dark haired girl who was the very description of Zayn that she was writing about.

Zayn presses in close to Liam’s side, curling herself around Liam as she opens her Kindle to start reading. Her body is warm against Liam’s own, radiating heat and comfort where she lies.

A long while passes, Liam’s hand in Zayn’s hair, stroking her short fingernails across Zayn’s scalp. Zayn’s practically purring at the touch and she manhandles Liam so they’re both lying on the sofa together, facing each other. Zayn’s face is impossibly close and she smells wonderful, her perfume invading every one of Liam’s senses.

“Can I kiss you?” Zayn asks softly, her finger trailing down Liam’s forearm.

“What?” Liam asks, her eyes searching Zayn’s own.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Why?”

“You’re not the only one who writes secret lyrics about liking your band mate,” Zayn replies simply. Their lips meet before Liam really has a chance to process what is going on but she kisses Zayn back with equal fervour. 

When they part, she gives Zayn an incredulous look.

“I thought you didn’t read it?” Liam asks.

“I didn’t,” Zayn replies. “But the lyrics in the first page gave me a big enough hint.”

Liam promptly blushes and Zayn nudges her nose against Liam’s, kissing her once again. If Liam had known losing her notebook would lead to this, she would have done it a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 23 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
